


Ella Es

by chokoretominto



Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Asahi se extrañó. Nunca habían soñado la una con la otra desde que se separaron. Era algo nuevo que se sumaba a la relación a distancia. Buscó indagar más, curiosa sobre lo que Noya había soñado. Una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro, mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde que se escapaba de su trenza, detrás de la oreja. —¿Qué soñaste?—Que me estabas dando un oral. Uno de los mejores orales de la vida. Creo que los extraño.O de cómo Noya descubre las maravillas del sexphone.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ella Es

Asahi se hallaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente. No le gustaba leer, pero hace una hora estaba completamente absorta en la información; el pesaje de las porciones, el aporte calórico de cada nutriente. Estaba todo en francés, y aunque le costó horrores atreverse a hablar el idioma, debía admitir que su conocimiento era muy vasto. Solo la inseguridad le impedía sacar un 100% de su potencial.

Llevaba medio año en París; estudiando gastronomía en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos del mundo. Nunca había estado en sus planes estudiar; pero la cocina se le daba tan bien, y sentía tanta pasión por los sabores y esencias; que aplicó un día para la beca internacional gastronómica. La obtuvo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, y desatando la alegría eufórica en su pequeña novia, Noya. Se extrañarían, sí. Dolería un poquito, sí. Pero el sacrificio no era comparable con la tremenda oportunidad que perdería si no aceptaba. Así que meditaron bien las cosas. Dejaron claro que, si aparecía alguien en la vida de la otra, cortarían. Claro, era prácticamente imposible que lo hicieran, porque la distancia en vez de debilitar su relación, la fortaleció. Y el estar en continentes diferentes le dio un matiz especial a su noviazgo; como si estuvieran concibiendo algo más real y tangible. Un compromiso bien formado.

Falta de amor no había. Para nada. Pero ambas extrañaban el contacto físico. Los besos y arrumacos a la luz tenue de las lámparas. Era una lástima no poder compartir el amor con Noya estando precisamente en la ciudad de los enamorados. Pero eran detalles. Algún día sellarían su amor en el _Pont des Arts_. Lo habían prometido una vez, y no importaba si quitaban el candado luego de un tiempo. El significado real del simbolismo habitaba en el corazón, y no en lo físico.

El repiqueteo del móvil sobre la madera lisa de la mesa la distrajo. Era una llamada de Noya. Miró la pantalla y contestó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era en Japón, aplicando la diferencia horaria entre países. Deslizó el dedo por la superficie con aprensión y contestó con un dejo preocupado en la voz.

—Asahi... —sintió el suspiro de Noya contra su oído. Le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Se oía tan real que dolía; la sentía tan cerca que por un momento sintió la calidez de su respiración contra su cuello.

—Noya. ¿Estás bien? —interrogó preocupada. Sintió la risa lánguida y el tono de voz somnoliento al otro lado de la línea, y se relajó. Probablemente era una de las tantas locuras que hacía Noya, llamándola a una hora imprudente.

—Estoy... bien —su tono de voz era más grave de lo usual, más profundo y pausado—. Desperté hace poco. Estaba soñando contigo, por eso llamé.

Asahi se extrañó. Nunca habían soñado la una con la otra desde que se separaron. Era algo nuevo que se sumaba a la relación a distancia. Buscó indagar más, curiosa sobre lo que Noya había soñado. Una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro, mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde que se escapaba de su trenza, detrás de la oreja. —¿Qué soñaste?

—Que me estabas dando un oral. Uno de los mejores orales de la vida. Creo que los extraño.

Sin reparos ni titubeos, y directa como siempre, Yuu una vez más la dejaba sin palabras; solamente con lo que decía.

—Era tan real, que estuve a punto de venirme. Odio que estemos en países diferentes.

Una de las tantas escenas de Noya llegando al éxtasis, bien almacenada en su memoria, se vislumbró en su mente. Automáticamente la mano con la que no sujetaba el teléfono se posó sobre su entrepierna, haciéndole soltar un suspiro.

—¡Oh! Asahi... _¿te estás?_

Asahi dio un respingo. Había pasado sin que lo quisiera; la visión de Noya en su cabeza era demasiado fuerte y real como para no provocarle algo.

—¡No es lo que piensas! Solamente... mi mano, se movió instintivamente... _ahí..._

—¿Te calenté?

Asahi traga saliva. Intenta esconder el rostro en algo; porque está sonrojada hasta las orejas, y le da importancia igual, no importa si Noya está con ella o no. —S-sí. Creo que sí.

Nishinoya suspira profundamente. Siente la garganta anudada, y la euforia agolpándose en la parte baja de su vientre. Desliza la mano bajo la tela de algodón suave del pijama, y palpa con suavidad la zona de la vulva que la ropa interior cubre. Se estremece con el toque gentil y suspira. —Estoy muy mojada. Me mojas mucho, Asa.

Asahi suelta una exclamación suave; y casi por inercia, presiona la palma de su mano contra su intimidad. Un gemido tenue se escapa sin autorización alguna de su garganta; y nublada por el deseo, se aventura a experimentar con Noya. —Me gusta que estés mojada.

Las palabras de Asahi toman completamente por sorpresa a Yuu. No la creyó capaz de seguirle el juego tan rápido. Pero lo hizo. _Lo hizo._ Esto es como tener sexo por teléfono a las cuatro de la madrugada; hora japonesa. _Y es tan excitante._

—¿Qué más te gusta? —interroga Noya en un susurro, dejando que su mano pequeña se cuele dentro de la ropa interior, palpando bien la piel caliente y húmeda.

—Que te masturbes. Para mí. —Asahi se muerde el labio, y cierra los ojos pensando en Noya sobre la cama. Complaciéndose a sí misma, en un espectáculo creado solo para su atención.

—Eso... voy a hacer. _¡Ah!_ Asahi. Quiero tu boca, _aquí._

—Imagina que mi boca está ahí —Asahi no sabe cómo continuar, y mientras escucha la respiración entrecortada de Noya por el altavoz; se dedica a quitarse la ropa, sin pensar. En unos segundos ya está completamente desnuda sobre el sillón, las piernas dispuestas para dar bienvenida a una invitada que no llegará—. Imagina que no son tus manos; imagina que son las mías.

— _Ah, Asahi..._ Tus manos... tus dedos... —Noya introduce dos dedos en su interior, que le hacen soltar un quejido grave y profundo. El teléfono que ahora se encuentra sobre las mantas de la cama, capta perfectamente el sonido húmedo que produce su intimidad cuando se embiste con la mano—. Asahi... _¡Ah!_ Mis dedos delgados no le hacen justicia a tus manos grandes.

Asahi masajea con fuerza su propia intimidad, comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Nota que hay momentos en que Noya se queda en silencio, solo su respiración entrecortada oyéndose. Asahi aprovecha esos momentos para sí misma, dedicando el tiempo a consentirse.

Con solo unos minutos de plática, ya está completamente preparada, e introduce tres dedos en su interior. Es tan repentino que se queja suspirando; captando la atención de Noya, que comienza a interrogarla.

—¿Cuántos dedos?

—Tres —responde rápidamente, su mano profunda en el interior estrecho de su cuerpo. Curva los dedos y masajea el punto más sensible, encontrándolo de inmediato. Deja que el móvil se acomode sobre sus senos, y comienza a masajear su clítoris con la otra mano—. Noya... esto es como tu mano completa. Quiero probarlo un día.

La declaración hace que a Nishinoya le recorra un escalofrío por toda la espalda. No sabe si es la distancia, la falta de contacto físico o qué; pero Asahi está _demasiado_ aventurera hoy.

Asahi arquea la espalda, haciendo que sus pechos grandes reboten entre sí, tornándola consciente de que hay una gran falta de atención ahí. Es un punto sensible en su cuerpo, que Noya sabe estimular muy bien con boca y manos; y que además le encanta. Sube las manos hasta los botones oscuros, la humedad de su interior ayudando a que sean masajeados con facilidad y expertiz.

Pellizca con fuerza, y retuerce la piel tornándola dura y sensible. El pinchazo de dolor por lo violento del movimiento sólo hace que se encienda más. Rememora aquellas veces que Noya mordía y lamía con malicia sus senos sensibles, y recuerda como sus manos pequeñas se amoldaban con dificultad al tamaño de estos. Casi puede ver, por delante de sus párpados oscuros, la mirada color ámbar maravillada de Noya; sus ojos brillantes y abiertos, contemplando extasiada su anatomía gruesa y firme. Casi puede verla con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes; su lengua humedeciendo la piel reseca alrededor de su boca, preparada para devorarla.

Al principio, no le gustaba que Noya la viera desnuda, porque la chica _odiaba_ hacerlo a oscuras. Pero siempre la contemplaba como si estuviese siendo espectadora de una obra maestra; como si Asahi con su piel morena y figura curvilínea representara algo sublime e increíble. No podía con sus ojos sobre ella, ni con el placer que sucedía a la mirada brillante y desbordante de calor. No sabía cómo la podía hacer llegar al cielo con su boca; sólo con su aliento cálido y sus manos pequeñas.

El recordar todos sus pocos encuentros antes de separarse sólo le ayuda a frustrarse. De verdad que la extraña demasiado, y la quiere, y la anhela, pero más que nada, _la necesita._ Aquí, ahora; prestando atención a todo lo que en el momento palpita y quema de pura carencia. El sonido agudo de su voz llamándola por su nombre es lo que le hace salir de trance y abrir los ojos, golpeándose de lleno con la realidad brillante y dolorosa.

—Asahi, _¡Ah, Asahi! Asa... Ah-Asahi._ Te extraño mucho.

Asahi intensifica las sensaciones, masajeando y moldeando sus pechos con ambas manos. Gruñe por la falta de atención abajo, y frunce el ceño; incapaz de venirse. Noya sigue repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, jadeando y suspirando sin descanso.

—Voy a acabar... ¿quieres que lo haga? —interroga la chica más bajita, con voz lasciva e inocencia fingida. Yuu no espera una respuesta en concreto, porque no quiere parar; y su cuerpo ya tiembla de anticipación por lo que viene. Continúa gimiendo y suspirando, llamando a Asahi con voz suplicante y quejidos obscenos.

—Noya, Noya, _Yuu. Preciosa._

Noya para en seco, solo su respiración entrecortada y jadeante escuchándose al otro lado de la línea. Es la única forma de quitarle el habla sin besarla. Luego de unos segundos, se oye un suspiro y su voz emerge en un susurro lamentable, dibujado con una sonrisa cansada. Asahi la puede sentir, y sabe con certeza que está sonriendo.

—No me digas así...

—Es que eres preciosa.

La sonrisa tonta se ensancha en su rostro. Le encanta que Asahi considere que es bonita. Siente las mejillas arder en su rostro y pregunta con suavidad. —¿Puedo seguir?

—Sí, pero cuéntame qué haces. —Asahi traga saliva y se acomoda en el sillón. Todo es tan obsceno y prohibido, pero _le encanta_. Aún no terminan y ya quiere hacerlo otra vez. Quizás por webcam para la próxima. Lo agenda en su cabeza para no olvidar mencionarlo.

—Desde hace tiempo quería probar esto... —se escucha el movimiento de lo que supone Asahi, son las mantas de la cama. Noya se acomoda jadeando con dificultad, y comienza a suspirar a intervalos regulares—. Contigo, _sobre ti._ Y quizás algo más.

Asahi espera paciente a que Noya continúe hablando. Sin embargo, solamente suspira y jadea, repitiendo su nombre incansablemente una vez más. Asahi entreabre los labios para reclamar, pero Noya comienza a narrar con dificultad lo que está haciendo. —Me encanta tu piel suave, sobretodo... _¡Ah!_ La de tus piernas. —Todo lo que Asahi puede oír es el crujido suave de lo que supone, son mantas y el audio rasposo de alguna almohada—. Y siempre he tenido la tentación de montarlas, _y rozar._ Debe ser algo maravilloso.

La morena intenta vislumbrar en su mente qué es precisamente lo que Noya está haciendo. El sonido de fondo, y sus quejidos no le aclaran nada. Ahora está más pendiente de averiguar qué pasa más que de atender sus propias necesidades. Espera pacientemente a que Noya siga relatando, cosa que no demora en ocurrir. —Hay algo... _scissoring._ No tienes idea de cuánto quiero probarlo contigo, Asahi. Por ahora solo puedo conformarme con esto.

Y aquí las fantasías de Asahi colapsan. Noya cabalgando sobre ella, todo con movimientos frenéticos y estocadas que estremecen. La sensibilidad de ambas intimidades unidas en una sola esencia y al mismo ritmo. Imagina los pechos de ambas rozar y los labios de Noya dibujados en un círculo perfecto. Percibe como la humedad en su interior se acrecienta, y vuelve a prestarle la atención debida a su cuerpo que tanto le reclama.

—Podría complacerte, Asahi. Toda la noche. Pero ya no aguanto... _ah- ahm._ Te siento _aquí._ En cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Probablemente sea el orgasmo más silencioso que le haya escuchado nunca. Porque sabe que ha acabado, tiene esa convicción sólo por el matiz que toma su voz una vez que termina, y por como su respiración se calma paulatinamente con el tiempo.

—Creo que lo que me frustra realmente, no es la parte del sexo. —le susurra Noya por el auricular; la voz cansina y el cuerpo hecho lana—. Sino el _aftersex._ Lo mejor de hacer el amor es quedarme dormida sobre tus pechos cálidos... Te quiero mucho Asahi.

Y casi como si lo hubiera premeditado, la llamada se corta. Asahi sabe que no fue a propósito; el tono insistente de la compañía le recuerda que las llamadas a larga distancia son costosas y escasas. Se maldice mentalmente por no contar con dinero para llamarla de vuelta, y cierra los ojos evocando todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Es irreal y nuevo, y _necesita hacerlo._ Otra vez. No importa si no alcanza la cúspide; con escuchar a Noya jadear de placer le basta.

Su celular vibra sobre la piel cálida de sus senos, y se hace consciente de que ha estado ahí durante todo este tiempo. Recibe una retahíla de mensajes de Noya por Line; todas imágenes carentes de texto.

Y se deslumbra. Y se siente desfallecer y encender nuevamente; todo al mismo tiempo. Todas son imágenes de Noya _en el acto._ Algunas donde sale con los dedos en su interior, otras en las que está sonriente; con el cabello revuelto y el mechón rubio surcándole la cara sonrojada y extasiada; enseñándole sus senos casi inexistentes. Hay uno, —y es lo que peor la deja— un video de Noya montada sobre una almohada, cabalgando, con los gemidos de su nombre audibles y las manos pellizcando incansablemente sus pezones rosados.

_Espero que lo disfrutes. Espero mensajes tuyos también. Te debo un orgasmo por webcam._

Es el único mensaje con texto que recibe. Y sabe que Noya no le debe nada, que, todo lo contrario; Asahi le debe la vida a ella por permitirle estar juntas, y por hacerla coexistir en un mismo universo, y sobrevivir gracias a su cuerpo, y a su voz, y a sus caricias, y, _gracias Noya por existir._

Ahora sí, con la luz apagada, y la soledad derrotada; puede obtener su premio. Inundada por el sentimiento de que Noya está ahí aunque no esté realmente; enloqueciéndola y llevándola al cielo. Algo que sólo ella sabe hacer tan bien, aunque no la mire ni la toque; sólo con su existencia brillante y tan inmensa que es capaz de trascender continentes enteros con su pura energía.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que toda la gente bonita que me lee esté bien, y disfrute mucho de este experimento yuri xD 
> 
> -C


End file.
